1 Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a camera device equipped with an image sensor and an optical member which directs light to the image sensor.
2 Background Art
The above type of camera device is known which is equipped with a lens as an optical member. The use of the lens, however, requires a means for ensuring an accurate positional relation between the lens and a circuit board on which an image sensor is mounted in order to capture clear or fine images. To this end, a positional relation between a holder in which the lens is retained and a circuit board on which the image sensor is mounted may be corrected by means of six-axis adjustment, after which the holder and the circuit board are joined using an adhesive agent.
Japanese Patent First Publication No. 2014-225777 proposes use of, as the above type of adhesive agent, a thermosetting resin (i.e., a thermosetting adhesive) which contains an epoxy resin as a chief material (which will also be referred to as an epoxy-based material) or an ultraviolet curable adhesive (i.e., an ultraviolet curable adhesive).
The use of the thermosetting adhesive or the ultraviolet curable adhesive to achieve attachment between the holder and the circuit board achieves quick hardening of the adhesive as compared with use of a drying curable adhesive, but however, it is desired to further accelerate hardening of the adhesive joining the holder and the circuit board.